


Hate and Love

by Garance



Series: My english works [13]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bruce, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce Needs a Hug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Translation in English, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark wanted only one thing, to see Bruce inferior to him, to see him suffer while he was taking care of revenge for the blows he had received on the night of his death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with the worst english ever :D I'm sick so I decided to post something I wrote in July. I wrote this instead of sleeping, so it's maybe bad...

Chapter 1

 

After the creation of the Justice League, and the victory over Steppenwolf, Clark Kent was back to life, thankfully for the world, but he did not know how to live again.   

 

He was dead for six months because of Doomsday, but the memories he had of before his death were those of his fight against Batman. He was pissed just thinking about it. He wanted to get revenge on Bruce since he saw him again.   

 

Bruce hit him, weakened him with kryptonite, broke a sink on his head, scratched his cheek, poisoned him, almost killed him.

 

Just trying to work with him annoy him. He wanted only one thing, to see him inferior to him, to see him suffer while taking care of revenge for the blows he had received on the night of his death.   

 

His desires for revenge were all that came to his mind when he was trying to focus. Because of one night, only one person, Lois had left, his mother was scared for him every minute, the world feared that a threat coming out of nowhere would destroy everything on his way to kill Superman.   

 

It was darkness when he left his apartment, he needed to quash his revenge for good, before becoming completely insane. He made his way to the Lake House, passing through the air in his Superman costume.

 

When he arrived, there was not a sound in the building, he walked to the room of his former enemy before interfering in it and advancing to the bed where the billionaire was sleeping.   

 

Clark sat on the bed, before pulling the blanket back and putting his hand on Bruce's throat, starting to tighten it over the seconds.   

 

''Clark.''

 

The Kryptonian stopped before removing his hand. He lit the lamp on the bedside table, and grabbed Bruce's wrists to put them over his head.   

 

''Clark! What are you doing ?!'' 

"You tried to kill me, remember ?" 

''Yeah...'' 

''Because of you, my life stopped, I died.'' 

"Clark, I'm sorry, believe me, I was stupid, and I thought you were going to destroy everything..." 

"You preferred to kill me rather than talk to me, what would it cost you ? A few minutes of your precious life ?!'' 

"Clark... I acted like an idiot, I admit it, I'm to blame, and if you want to kill me, I will not stop you." 

"You have no idea what it's like to die, you took my life, my mother and Lois could have died because of you." 

"It's all my fault... Do what you want with me, but if you leave, never come here again..."

"I do not intend to leave, I want to take revenge." 

''Very good. I'm all yours, Clark, if you've thought about it..." 

"I want you to understand how I felt when you hit me, you stole my life Bruce, and I'll get it back. Take off your clothes.'' 

''What ?! Are you kidding ?!'' 

''Take off your clothes, you are mine now. I would not hesitate to hit you if you do not obey." 

"Clark... We were friends, no... you lied from the beginning ?" 

"We have never been friends, I want you all, that's all." 

"Fuck you."

 

Clark smiled at this answer, he felt his cock grow in his suit. Bruce got up and pulled off his T-shirt and pajama pants, before ending up on the floor, a stealth slap on his cheek from Clark. 

 

"What are you going to do to me, Clark, rape me ?" 

''To rape you ? That would be too nice for you, it's going to be a lot worse." 

''You are really just a shitty bastard...''

 

Bruce said, holding his cheek blushing as Superman returned from his closet with a belt, he swallowed while the Man of Steel stood in front of him, playing with the leather, and looking at him with red eyes.   

 

"Clark... I... I do not think I want to continue, go back to your house..." 

"On all fours, I want to see your ass."

 

Bruce obeyed, he knew he could not do anything now, Superman had him, he was just a toy, he had abandoned as he submitted and showed his ass to Superman, letting him see all his anatomy.   

 

"Bruce, higher up."   

 

Superman slapped him on his right buttock. Bruce moaned, before forcing on his feet and showing his ass higher. He knew he was just the Superman's bitch now. He knew it even more when a second belt shot on the other buttocks made him moan with ecstasy and began to swell his cock.   

 

''Claaark... Please...''

 

Bruce moaned as he needed more, Superman laughed a few seconds before grabbing Bruce's hair and bringing his head back to him, to tell him something, before sending him to the ground.   

 

"Bruce, I'm ordering here, so obeyed without asking any questions, you'll get more in due time, get back into position, you're mine, understood ?" 

''Good, Master Clark...''

 

Bruce got back into position, his cock began to get hard, while Superman took his time between each belt shot. His buttocks were red, he could be sure. He began to tremble, he was not to give in, otherwise Clark would never give him satisfaction.   

 

"Clark... I need more... Give me more ! I'm all yours ! I want you... Why are you making me suffer like that..."   

 

Clark closed his mouth, before gritting his teeth. He was the fucking master here, he was not going to be commanded by a submissive without saying anything. He watched Bruce's ass, red, he had already taken enough for the moment. He saw Bruce's cock and balls tremble. It was fun, he was going to play with Wayne's mind tonight. Before continuing to play with his human, he told himself that he was going to break it on the physical plane first.

 

"Bruce, you're my whore, when I'm going to hit you, moan like you've never moaned, if you do not obey, I'll leave you here and I'll go away." 

''Do not leave... I'm going to obey, I swear to you.'' 

''Do not betray my trust.''   

 

Clark watched Bruce's trembling body, he was having so much fun. He kicked Bruce's butt and sent him to the opposite wall. The billionaire fell to the floor like a feather as he groaned. Clark stepped up to him, eyes red. He knelt down and stroked Bruce's hair as he blew from his mouth and kept his eyes closed.   

 

''Good boy. Now, masturbate in front of me."

 

To the surprise of both, Bruce did it without resistance, Clark felt his cock become bigger than ever as the Wayne did it with remarkable skill and leaving moans out of his mouth every two seconds.   

 

Clark smiled before kissing Bruce on the forehead. The other was still lying on the floor, he took the opportunity to drag his hands on the billionaire's scarred body.   

 

"Bruce, come now, in your hand." 

''Good... Master...''

 

Clark smiled back at that nickname as Bruce moaned unrestrainedly as he poured his orgasm into his hand and pumped himself. Clark watched the tremors in Bruce's body, he found him beautiful when he surrendered.   

 

"Good boy, now, give me a blowjob, and I'll give you what you expect."   

 

Bruce leaned on both his arms as Superman took off his suit and unveiled his huge kryptonian cock. Bruce shivered before leaning and placing his lips on the tip of Clark's cock. It was too big for him, but he began to suck it.

 

Clark watched Bruce take his cock in his mouth, he loved it. The human took it all in his throat, so he poured his seed in it forcing him not to move. When he let Bruce withdraw, it was crimson, sperm ran down his lips and his hair stuck to his forehead. Clark thought he deserved a reward now.   

 

"Bruce, lie on the bed, I'll give you a reward." 

''... Clark... I...'' 

''What ?'' 

"I can not get up..."

 

Clark found adorable the way Bruce had said it. He carried Bruce in his arms, before putting him on the bed and spreading his legs.   He entered a finger in the entrance of Bruce, who sucked without problems through natural lubrication, before adding two more to prepare for the arrival of his cock, still big and hard.   

 

"Bruce, it's going to hurt." 

''I want everything, give me everything...''

 

Clark smiled one last time as he pulled out his fingers and returned his cock to his place, which made Bruce scream with pleasure as he spread his second orgasm on his abdomen. Clark, meanwhile, ejaculated, once again, in Bruce's body before retiring and collapsing next to a trembling Bruce, stammering, and crying.   

 

''You're crying ?'' 

"Yeah... Thanks..." 

"I needed it as much as you." 

''... Never come back here again.'' 

''I am your master, do not give me any order.'' 

"You got what you wanted, now go, you're at home, you're complying with my rules." 

"Bruce, I..." 

''Leave ! '' 

''I love you !'' 

''Go away...'' 

"Fuck you." 

''I will never love you...'' 

''You're making a big mistake.'' 

''Go away ! Leave ! Get out ! Don't come back !''

 

Clark left, while Bruce went under his blanket and cried. He had been raped by what he thought was his friend, he had appreciated that and asked for more. He was nothing but the Superman's whore now. He shivered before taking anti-depressants.   

 

When the tears stopped flowing, he took refuge under his blanket and entered three fingers inside him to get rid of the pleasure he still had. When blood ran down his thighs and soiled the sheet, he stopped and fell asleep. 

 

 He would never be the same.   

 

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
Before Bruce woke up by himself, Alfred came into his room and opened the curtains to stop his sleep.  

  
"Hm... Alfred... A few more minutes... Just a few minutes..."

"It's past noon now, Master Bruce."

''Hmm...''

  
The older man removed the blanket from his protege's body before opening his mouth without any sound coming out. He could only see Bruce's pitiful state, until he reacted again and took him to the nearest bathroom to put him in a hot water bath.  

  
"Who did you do this, Master Bruce ?"

"Clark... Where is he...?"

"It does not matter where he may be if he did this to you."

''Alfred... He was not himself... And me neither...''

''Explain to me, Master Bruce.''

"He came to my room with a desire for vengeance, I let him do it, and he raped me... But I asked him to do more and I loved being dominated... I'm disgusted for that...''

"That's natural, Master Bruce, but if you're mad at someone, it's up to Master Clark !"

"It's all my fault Alfred, I hurt him and almost killed him, it's normal that he sought revenge."

''You are too optimistic with him...''

''I destroyed his life Alfred, only me is wrong.''

''... You are traumatized by this night... You are crying, instead of defending Superman, focus on your health.''

''Alfred...''

"Yes, Master Bruce ?"

"I asked for more, I'm the main culprit."

"Rest, it will do you good."

  
As Bruce continued to dabble in the hot water, Alfred tidied up his room and changed the sheet dirty with blood, which did not reassure him as to Bruce's condition. He called Diana Prince and asked her to come urgently.  

  
When she arrived, Bruce was sitting in front of the lake, thoughtful. Diana watched him for a few seconds, before turning to Alfred, who handed her an espresso, and a black coffee with a sugar for her friend.  

  
"Since when is he like that ?"

"Master Clark came tonight and enjoy Master Bruce's body, which obviously has appreciated and since regrets."

''I see. I will do what I can. Thank you Alfred.''

"You're welcome, Miss Prince."

  
Diana walked over to Bruce, who still did not look away from the peaceful waters of his property. She sat down next to him and handed him his coffee, which he took with a nod to thank her.  

  
"Hello Bruce. This is the weather that brought you here ?"

''No. I needed calm.''

''...''

''.. ''

"Well, you do not help me... Alfred worries about you, and me too. You have to talk about it or turn the page."

''You want me to talk about it ? You want me to describe how much I loved getting hit by Clark, how much I wanted to have Clark's cock in my pulpit, how empty I felt when I said Clark to leave?!''

"Bruce, calm down, breathe calmly, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm your friend."

"Clark was for me, but I was wrong."

"Do you love Clark ?"

"I loved him tonight, when I showed him my ass."

"Lord... You suffered a trauma, Bruce, but you have to accept it and look to the future."

''Diana...''

''I'll be with you, Barry, Victor and Arthur too, without forgetting Alfred.''

''Do not give up on me, I've already been left too much... My parents, Jason, Clark...''

''I will never leave you.''

  
Diana hugged Bruce as he began to tire, she cradled him in the rhythm of the water, until night fell and Bruce fell asleep on her.  

  
The next day, Bruce and Diana trained in the Bat-cave, soon joined Flash, Cyborg and Aquaman.  

  
Superman, meanwhile, don't appears the days following his revenge. Nobody knew where he was. Not even Lois or Martha.  

  
_____________

  
Two weeks after the incident :  

  
"It's been fourteen days now, nobody wants to look for him ?" Barry asked

"No satellite has managed to locate him." Victor replied

"Yeah, but the satellites are fallible." Barry replied

"Barry." Bruce groaned

"Uh, yeah, sorry." He apologized

"I need you to explore an area from top to bottom."

''You need me ?! I'm leaving without problem !"

"Think about it sometimes..." Victor whispered  

  
_________

  
Barry explored a region of the North Pole and found a fortress made of crystals. He entered without waiting.  

  
''Barry? What are you doing here ?''

''Oh Clark ! I missed you, why do you stay here ? Come back please !''

''How did you find me ?''

"Bruce asked me to explore this area."

"Bruce... how's he...?"

"Well, he's coming out of a depression, and I suspect he has trauma and is sleeping and eating very little. Otherwise, he's a little nicer."

''I see. Do not tell him you saw me."

''Why ? I want you to come back, me ! Arthur and Diana said they wanted to explain with you, by the way."

"I... Barry. I made a lot of mistakes. I can not come back."

"I'll make you come back ! I promise you !''

''Barry...''  

________

  
Later in the day :  

"Hey Bruce, you heard what Barry said, Superman is at the North Pole." Arthur called out to him

''I heard. And I do not care.''

''You do not know how to lie, man, you're going to see him, aren't you ?''

''... Yes.''

"I should tell you not to go, but if you bring him back, I could finally explain with him."

''Explain ?''

"Dude, he traumatized you. You think I did not see that you slept badly, more than normal, that you almost did not eat anymore. I do not know how you do the night in the streets, but if you're going to face Clark, at least look fit."

''Thanks for the advice, but my privacy does not concern you.''

"You're someone from my family now, it's normal that I want to take care of you."

"You should go back to Mera, she needs you."

"She does not need me. It's you who needs help."

"You're completely drunk, go to bed."

"It's true, but you should also sleep."

''I'm fine.''

"You're lying to yourself Bruce. Good night.''

''Good night...''  

_________

  
The next morning at the Lake House :

  
''Where did this jerk go ?!''

"Calm Diana, calm."

"How do you want me to stay calm, Arthur ?"

"Breathe slowly, it can help." Victor passed by ''He left in the night, Diana, I tried to warn him but this jerk is limited. Even if the family's move did not work.''

''When I will find him...''

"No violence with him, Diana. He has suffered enough all his life."

''Yes. But he has to understand Arthur, he can not go on like this."

"True, but the only person who can make him change his mind remains cloistered at home."

"Do you think ... He could be there?"

''The knower ? He has been there for several hours already."

"We have to go get him !"

"No Diana, Bruce must have a chat with Clark."

"Hey people ! Bruce told me yesterday that he will be back tonight."

"Barry ! You could have told us earlier !''

''I thought he told you too.''

"It does not matter Barry, stay cool."

''Arthur.''

''What ?''

''You are king.''

"Yeah, but also a normal man."

"I hope everything is fine for Bruce."  

  
__________

  
At the same time in the Fortress of Solitude :  

  
"Clark, I'm not afraid of you."

''That's wrong, you fear me.''

''No. I came to tell you that."

''Just for that ?''

"I want you to come back to the league."

"I can not, I made too many mistakes."

"And it is by staying here that you will catch them ?"

''Do not lecture me.''

"Clark, come with me."

''I can not...''

"Do you remember when you left me in my bed ?"

''Yes, I can not forget... I raped you...''

''And I loved that. You have nothing to blame yourself for if we are both guilty of our instincts.''

"It does not work like that Bruce !"

''Come back, and we'll see.''

''You are annoying me.''

"I do not blame you, I love you Clark."

"I love you too Bruce, but..."

  
Before Clark could finish his sentence, Bruce kissed him. Clark opened his eyes wide, surprised that Bruce took the first step when two weeks earlier he was raping him. Wayne withdrew his mouth.  

  
''I come.''

"I did not give you a choice, actually."

"Are you still like that ?"

"Only when Superman flees me."

"So it's not often from now on."  

  
Before Diana could worry more, the two returned for the first time happy for two weeks. As promised, Diana and Arthur explained with Clark, who had to obey the league requirements for twenty-four hours.  

After all these events, everyone lived happily together.

  
The End


End file.
